justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bubble Pop!
Just Dance Now |artist = HyunA |year = 2011 |mode = Trio |dg = / / |nogm = 4 |pc = / / |gc = / / |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Ines Vandamme (P2) Marie Surzur (P3) }}"Bubble Pop!" por HyunA aparece en y . Aspecto de los bailarines Clásico La rutina es un trío de tres chicas. J1 J1 tiene el pelo negro en una cola de caballo lateral, y usa un lazo rosa, una chaqueta amarilla, un top de salpicadura azul y rosa, una falda azul y zapatillas de deporte rosadas con cuña. J2 J2 tiene el pelo negro en dos moños torcidos y luce un mameluco verde azulado con lunares rosas de varios tamaños, un cinturón de lazo amarillo y un cuello amarillo, calcetines azules hasta la rodilla y zapatos amarillos. J3 J3 tiene el cabello rosado en una cola de caballo, y usa un par de lentes de sol, un top de cuello alto sin mangas rosa con la palabra "POP" en letras azules, una falda amarilla, ropa interior negra, calcetines azules con lunares rosas y zapatillas negras con cuña. Bubblepop coach 1.png|J1 Bubblepop coach 2.png|J2 Bubblepop coach 3.png|J3 Versión de Doma de Mascar Los bailarines usan monos de diferentes colores y también trajes de chicle gigante de diferentes colores con chispas. J1 J1 usa un mono amarillo y un disfraz de chicle verde menta. J2 J2 usa un mono azul y un traje naranja de chicle. J3 J3 usa un mono verde menta y un disfraz de chicle amarillo. J4 J4 usa un mono naranja y un disfraz de chicle azul. BubblePopALT Coach 1.png|J1 BubblePopALT Coach 2.png|J2 BubblePopALT Coach 3.png|J3 BubblePopALT Coach 4.png|J4 Fondo Clásico El fondo se ve por primera vez con una máquina de burbujas grande y colorida que luego pasa junto a los bailarines para revelar la fábrica de burbujas detrás de ellos. Las burbujas flotan a través de las tuberías claras. Algunas burbujas salen disparadas de los cañones cercanos. Luego se transforma en un cielo azul nublado con una máquina voladora rosa y sonriente que parpadea en amarillo. El cielo baja hacia un suelo de burbujas coloridas. Cuando se canta "Bubble pop", aparece una nube con la palabra "POP" en globos rosados. Después del segundo estribillo, aparece una máquina de burbujas de forma diferente en un diseño más oscuro. El diseño incluye dos naranjas, dispositivos que flotan, dos objetos parecidos a Saturno en el suelo, 3 mazos con diferentes colores que golpean al ritmo de la canción, algunos tubos con burbujas de colores diferentes en ellos y una gran máquina de burbujas que rebota en el ritmo de la canción. Versión de Doma de Macer La rutina comienza con los entrenadores en forma de puntos de colores con una expresión caricaturesca (P1 es verde, P2 es magenta, P3 es amarillo y P4 es azul cielo), frente a un fondo rosa; tan pronto como una máquina expendedora de dulces pasa detrás de ellos, aparecen en su forma humana, y el fondo ahora tiene rayas rosadas y fucsias con estrellas y el título escrito en una fuente burbujeante azul claro; la máquina expendedora rebota alrededor de la pantalla y libera burbujas opacas. En los versos, la máquina expendedora se acerca y el fondo se vuelve amarillo con rayos de luz y levitando globos de chicle; luego, la máquina se mueve hacia la izquierda y el fondo está en tonos de aguamarina; cuando los entrenadores chocan entre sí, salen chicles y estrellas de colores. En el estribillo, el fondo es azul claro, con lunares más claros y burbujas con las letras que deletrean el título en rosa; cuando "Bubble Pop!" se canta, el título aparece en amarillo, y reaparecen los chicles y estrellas de los versos. En el puente, los fondos se vuelven malva con círculos de concentración púrpura y chicles y corazones que flotan en burbujas opacas; la colorida explosión reaparece cuando los coches chocan entre sí. Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 4 Movimientos de Gold en esta rutina. Todos ellos son de derecha a izquierda Wave Gold Moves: Movimientos de Gold 1, 2 y 4: levante la mano derecha e incline la muñeca. Movimientos de Gold 3: * J1: Mueve tu brazo derecho en movimientos circulares rápidamente. * J2: agita tus brazos y caderas. * J3: apunte rápidamente su brazo derecho hacia la derecha. Bubblepop gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bubblepop gm 3 p3.png|Gold Move 3 (J1) Bubblepop gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (J2) Bubblepop gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (J1) Bubblepop gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Bubblepop gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Versión de Goma de Mascar Hay 2 Movimientos de Gold en esta rutina: Movimiento de Gold 1 * J1 y J3: inclínate hacia la derecha y abre los brazos. * J2 y J4: inclínate hacia la izquierda y abre tus brazos. Movimiento de Gold 2: Salta adelante y agita tus brazos por encima de tus cabezas. J2 y J4 hacen esto primero, luego J1 y J3. Bubblepopalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bubblepopalt gm 2 p2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (J2 y J4) Bubblepopalt gm 2 p1 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (J1 y J3) Bubblepopalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bubblepopalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * '' Bubble Pop! '' Es la cuarta Canción coreana en la serie. * En los juegos de vista previa, el nombre del artista está escrito en su versión normal ("'' Hyun '' 'a' ") en lugar de su versión estilizada (" Hyun '' 'A' '' '' "), y el título está escrito sin el signo de exclamación. * En el Showreel 2017 de Deléglise David, el top de P1, el vestido de P2 y el guante de P3 son más verdosos que en el juego. ** Además, se suponía que todos los entrenadores tenían un esquema verde en lugar del rosado utilizado en la versión final, y el fondo era diferente. *** Además, la versión E3 de la rutina clásica finaliza con un efecto de pantalla negra que se desvanece, dejando visible solo el contorno de los entrenadores; en el producto final, en cambio, no hay efecto de desvanecimiento. ** Además, el traje de chicle para P2 y el mono para P4 en la rutina alternativa fueron originalmente de color púrpura en lugar de naranja. * Durante el paso de doblaje, parte de la rutina clásica, los movimientos de oro de P1 y P2 implican movimiento, mientras que el movimiento de oro de P3 consiste simplemente en una pose. * P3 se puede ver en una imagen promocional para la cuenta atrás del juego. * Las reflexiones de los bailarines se pueden ver un poco más arriba, llegando hasta sus espinillas. * La versión Bubble Gum de esta canción, junto con '' En el Salón del Rey Pixel , '' Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini '', '' Love Ward '', y '' Carmen (Overture) ', se planearon originalmente para incluirse en Kids Mode. Sin embargo, fueron desechados por razones desconocidas. * En la versión de Bubble Gum, el traje de es del color opuesto al de J3 y J1 también lo son los J2 y J4. * Los entrenadores alternos se ven afectados por una falla en la máscara, que hace que algunas partes de sus cuerpos se vuelvan grises cuando bajan. * Después del segundo verso y antes del segundo estribillo P3 casi pierde el equilibrio en su pie izquierdo. * En un arte conceptual para "Todo lo que tienes que hacer" ("Es solo danza"), P3 se ve como un cameo en su propio planeta, pero no aparece en el juego final. * A veces, la palabra "POP" en P3 s florece a púrpura cuando sus brazos se le acercan. ** La parte superior de su cosecha también se torna roja a veces. * En la vista previa del Reino Unido, los entrenadores y el fondo se ven en un esquema de color más oscuro. ** Además, los entrenadores clásicos están ampliados en el producto final, ya que eran un poco pequeños en las vistas previas. * En la versión de Bubble Gum, el extremo izquierdo del brazo izquierdo de P1's se recorta accidentalmente en el pictograma antes de Movimiento de Gold 1. Galería Archivos de Juego BubblePop Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop! BubblePopALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) (Kids Mode) Bubblepop cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Bubblepopalt cover albumcoach.png|Bubble gum version's album coach bubblepop_banner_bkg.png|Classic's menu banner bubblepopalt_banner_bkg.png|Bubble gum version's menu banner Bubblepop cover albumbkg.png|Classic's album background Bubblepopalt cover albumbkg.png|Alternative's album background Bubblepop p1 ava.png|Classic (J1)'s avatar Bubblepop p2 ava.png|Classic (J2)'s avatar Bubblepop p3 ava.png|Classic (J3)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p1 ava.png|Bubble gum version (J1)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p2 ava.png|Bubble gum version (J2)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p3 ava.png|Bubble gum version (J3)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p4 ava.png|Bubble gum version (J4)'s avatar Bubblepop pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) BubblePopALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bubble gum version) Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Bubblepop menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Bubblepop load.png|Classic's loading screen (8th-Gen) Bubblepop coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Bubblepopalt menu.png|Bubble gum version on the menu (8th-Gen) Bubblepop wii menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii routinemenu.png|Classic's routine selection menu (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Imágenes Promocionales Bubblepop teaser.png|Teaser and behind the scenes for P3 JD2018_2daysleft.png|P3 in the "2 Days Until " photo BubblePopScreenshot ebgames.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes 34e9a152417055.599ef631ddadd.jpg|Concept art 1 (Classic) work001-bubblepop.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) work001-bubblepop04.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) Beta Elements Desktop 18-9-2017 5-27-17 PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for both the Classic and the Alternate coaches 1231.gif|Beta ending seen in the E3 version Bubblepop beta background.png|Beta background Others Bubble Pop-HyunA Widescreen 293248.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website bubblepop background showreel.png|Background 1 bubblepop background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 1.png|The glitch on the word "POP" Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 2.png|J3's crop top glitch Bubblepopalt mask glitch 1.png|Bubble gum version's mask glitch 1 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 2.png|Bubble gum version's mask glitch 2 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 3.png|Bubble gum version's mask glitch 3 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 4.png|Bubble gum version's mask glitch 4 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 5.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 5 BubblePopALT pictos error.png|Pictogram error in the Bubble gum version (J1)'s left hand is cut out) Videos Video Musical Oficial HYUNA - 'Bubble Pop!' (Official Music Video) Teasers 'Classic' Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Bubble Gum Version' Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now- Bubble Pop! - 5 Star 'Bubble Gum Version' Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance 2018 Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance Now Others 'Classic' Just Dance Now - Bubble Pop! JDN Preview Referencias Navegación en:Bubble Pop!pt-br:Bubble Pop!tr:Bubble Pop! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Coreano Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Marion Champmartin Categoría:Ines Vandamme Categoría:Marie Surzur Categoría:Tríos Categoría:Tríos de Todas Mujeres Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Grupos de Baile Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited